Stories: The New Red Crystal
Story written by: Redfork2000 When Red Fork's little cousin comes for a visit, Red Fork introduces him to the Red Crystals and the entire Locked Room Gang, and he decides to join the gang! After all, with a new villain threatening the gang, everyone's help will count. But can the Locked Room Gang, with the help of this new member, stop this new threat before it's too late? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Red Spoon (Debut) * Paula Python (Debut) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * And more! Note: If you want to join the story, consult Redfork2000. Story One morning, at Red Fork & Blue Ocean's house, the two unicorns were ready to have breakfast. Blue Ocean grabbed a bowl of his favorite cereal, and added some milk, while Red Fork was sitting down to eat an entire box of sugary cereal, without any milk. * Blue Ocean: Did you forget the milk? * Red Fork: Nah, I just don't like eating cereal with milk. It loses its crunchiness. * Blue Ocean: Whatever you say. Blue Ocean then notices the box of cereal Red Fork is eating from. * Blue Ocean: Red Fork, if you're going to eat that much cereal, shouldn't you at least choose one that doesn't have that much sugar? * Red Fork: Says the pony who can't help but eat chocolate cereal everytime. * Blue Ocean: I really like chocolate, ok? While both ponies eat, someone knocks on the door. * Blue Ocean: Who could that be? * Red Fork: *with his head inside the cereal box* You open the door. I'm busy having breakfast! * Blue Ocean: I'm having breakfast too. Besides, it's your turn to open the door. * Red Fork: Fine, I'll do it. Red Fork walks to the door, still with his head in the cereal box, until he somehow gets to the door. Then he opens the door, revealing a small, red unicorn. * Red Fork: Who is it? * Red Spoon: Red Fork? What are you doing with a cereal box on your head? * Red Fork: Wait... that voice... is familiar... Red Fork pulls the cereal box off of his head, and then sees who is in front of him. It's his younger cousin, Red Spoon! * Red Fork: Red Spoon! *hugs him* It's been such a long time! Wait a moment... how did you get here? * Red Spoon: Easy. I measured the atmospheric unbalance that was taking place where Bright Spark opened the portal between our world and this one. Then I quickly deducted that you and Blue Ocean would probably be here, based on the evidence you left behind, the location of the portal, and the time that had elapsed since you left. It was actually an easy deduction to make, if I can say so myself. * Red Fork: So, how's the family? * Red Spoon: Just as always, having a crazy time. * Red Fork: I love our family. Hey, Blue Ocean and I are having breakfast. Wanna join us? Then I can take you to meet all my new friends! * Red Spoon: I think it sounds great. Can I use the kitchen? * Red Fork: Sure, what for? * Red Spoon: Because why have cereal for breakfast, when you can have a gourmet meal? * Red Fork: Gourmet!? That sounds delicious! Come in! Red Spoon walks into the kitchen, and quickly starts cooking. Blue Ocean goes to the fridge to get some orange juice, when he sees Red Spoon. * Blue Ocean: Oh, hi Red Spoon. * Red Spoon: Hi. * Blue Ocean: Wait a moment... Red Spoon!? How'd you get here? * Red Spoon: I'll explain later, you'll like to hear it. But first, I'll finish cooking a proper meal for us. Red Spoon slices some vegetables with a knife, adds oil into the frying pan, and quickly cooks an elegant and appetizing meal for Red Fork, Blue Ocean and himself to enjoy. * Red Spoon: Breakfast is ready. * Red Fork: Yeah! Time to eat! Red Fork rushes to devour his meal, whlie Red Spoon and Blue Ocean each eat their own meal. * Red Fork: This is so delicious! * Blue Ocean: Yeah, I had forgotten how good you cook, Red Spoon. * Red Spoon: Thanks guys. Now, how about we go meet those friends you mentioned earlier, Red Fork? * Red Fork: That's a great idea! They'll love to meet you! After all, you don't meet a foal as smart as you are and with such a culinary ability everyday! * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I just want to meet them, not to show off. * Red Fork: Ok, let's go then! * Blue Ocean: Right behind you! Red Fork, Blue Ocean and Red Spoon leave the house, and go to meet some members of the Locked Room Gang. * Jaiden: Oh hey, guys! * Peridot: Hello! * Red Fork: Hi! * Green Shadow: Hey, Red Fork and Blue Ocean! * Blast: How are you? * Blue Ocean: Great, thanks for asking. * Red Ruby: Who's the new red pipsqueak? * Red Fork: We wanted you to meet my younger cousin, Red Spoon. * Toby Topaz: Oh hey there, Red Spoon! * Starcade: He's...cute. * Red Spoon: Hi. * Captain Red Shell: So, he's your cousin? * Red Fork: Yes he is. I can't believe he found the way here by himself. * Red Spoon: It was an easy calculation, as I explained earlier. * Gary Garnet: If he's good at calculations, he must be an intellect. * Green Shadow: Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Red Spoon. * Peridot: Calculations, eh? I'm impressed! * Blue Ocean: You should see him in action. He's possibly even smarter than me! * Red Spoon: It's nice to meet you guys too. Red Fork told me you'd all be friendly. * Red Fork: So Red Spoon, this is the Locked Room Gang. * Red Spoon: It's a pleasure to meet you all. It's good to know that even in this different world, Red Fork has made such good friends. * Toby Topaz: So by any chance, are you from Mewni? * Gary Garnet: Ponies live in Equestria, Toby! * Jaiden: Well, he has even more friends. Star, Marco and Jelo arrive. * Jelo: Heya, guys! * Green Shadow: Jelo, Star and Marco! We have a new friend, meet Red Spoon! * Red Spoon: Hello, I'm Red Fork's younger cousin, Red Spoon. It's a pleasure to meet you. * Star: It's a pleasure to meet you too, Red Spoon! * Marco: I'm Marco Diaz! * Toby Topaz: What's next? * Red Spoon: Have you had breakfast yet? Because if you want, I can cook something for everyone. * Blast: Uh, aren't you too young to cook for us? * Red Spoon: I'd say "yes, yes I am", but that would be too cliché. Instead, I'll say that if you give me the chance, you might be surprised. * Tommy: Sounds good to me! * Bonk Choy: I'd like me a double breakfast! * Re-Peat Moss: Do you know every recipe in the cookbooks? Some can be TRICKY to follow, you know. * Red Spoon: Cookbooks? I don't use those. I make my own recipes! * Marco: Who, really? * Red Fork: Who needs a cookbook when you've written a dozen of them yourself? * Alice: He actually did that? * Blue Ocean: Yup. He's one of the most admired chefs back in Equestria, not to mention the youngest. * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I really don't want to show off. I just want to cook something special for our friends. * Gary Garnet: How are you going to cook so much food at breakneck speed? * Red Spoon: With a bit of magic, everything's possible. Red Spoon uses his magic to lift knifes, pots, pans, turn on the fire, and actually, do multiple tasks at once. * Red Fork: Basically, he can cook as fast as I can eat. * Blue Ocean: That kind of stuff runs in the family, apparently. * Blast: Wow, who knew that a kid could cook that fast? Red Spoon continues cooking all the food. After a few minutes, everything is ready. * Red Spoon: The food is ready. You can try it now. * Jelo: Thanks! * Red Ruby: I love my food fast, but I wasn't expecting this fast. * Gary Garnet: Shut up and take the food. * Green Shadow: Thumbs up, even though I don't have thumbs. The food is rather tasty! * Blast: Wow, this is really good! * Red Spoon: It's a traditional recipe from Equestria. Well, at least it's my version of that recipe. * Captain Red Shell: I must say, in all my years traveling through the seven seas, I've come across many meals, but this is one of the best I've tasted. * Red Spoon: Thanks, I'm glad you're all enjoying it. * Bonk Choy: *pats his stomach rapidly* ''Yum yum, I'm stuffed! * Sean Sapphire: Kid's got talent, this is rather impressive. * Red Ruby: ''*eats a stuffed turkey* I usually stuff my turkeys with dynamite, but this stuffed turkey you cooked was even more mind-blowing! * Marco: I gotta agree with the others. Your cooking skills are impressive! * Red Spoon: Thanks. * Red Fork: Isn't he great? *devouring his food* * Blue Ocean: Yeah, he sure is. * Bonk Choy: I hope he can cook for us everyday from now on! * Jaiden: Honestly, I think you should start your own restaurant! * Red Spoon: Actually, I did. * Red Fork: Yeah, he has a restaurant in Ponyville. * Red Spoon: But of course, I could start one here in Echo Creek too, given that I can make enough money to start. * Blue Ocean: That would be great! * Blast: Yeah! I'd go there everyday! * Bonk Choy: We won't need to decide on what to eat everyday from now on! WOO HOO! * Peridot: I'm pretty amazed by your skills, Red Spoon! * Red Spoon: Thanks. In fact, I think I should start a restaurant here too. * Red Fork: We can help you with that if you want. * Red Spoon: Thanks, but I think I can handle this on my own. You guys go have fun. * Captain Red Shell: Ok, but if there's anything you need, just let us know, and we'll come help you. * Red Spoon: Understood. I'll go search for a nice place for my new restaurant. See you guys later! * Red Fork: Bye Red Spoon! Good Luck! * Green Shadow: Bye! * Bonk Choy: Just imagine, Red Spoon will be able to revolutionize the food around here once he sets up his own restaurant! * Jaiden: I know, right? * Blast: Maybe you'd like to go there to have dinner with me someday, Jaiden. *blushes* * Alice: So, now that we've had a good meal, what's next to be done? * Diana Diamond: Same thing we always do, I guess. Or do you think we should go portal-hopping? * Blue Ocean: That sounds like fun. * Green Shadow: Let's go then. * Kyoji: Reminds me of that time I cancelled a portal-hopping adventure with Starcade to rebuild both cities after everything the Nitrome Boss did. construction Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000